Sound The Bell
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro rescues a girl in a terrible storm. Sanji saves them, bringing them back to Sunny. The girl knows Brook. Everything is a mystery.
1. Prologue!

**Hi everyone! This is another One Piece fanfiction. It's about an Oc I recently made just for this. I hope to make the cover so that you can see what she looks like. Anyway, here is the first part. It's short, so sorry for that, but it is fun. I hope you enjoy.**  
**~Rebecca**

* * *

Sound The Bell, Prologue.

The small girl, sixteen looking, glanced up at Zoro. He glanced back, not saying anything. The storm had yet to pass and both were already soaked to the bone. She was shivering, Zoro could tell. Even for a girl her age it was hard to stay warm in a storm. Zoro, not wanting the girl to get sick, pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. The girl shouted out but it went unheard as thunder struck. Zoro stumbled into a sitting position as the small boat rocked. His shoulder smashed into the side and he grunted. The girl looked up at him with fearful eyes. He smiled at her, though his smile was fearful as well. She shouted something, again, but Zoro couldn't hear it. He shook his head at her and she seemed to get the message. The sound of the waves rolling and the wind howling was too loud. Thunder clashed in the distance and Zoro blinked the rain out of his eyes. He could just spot Sunny riding the waves, far in front of them. He saw a bright light was being lit up, probably to find him. Zoro thought back to how he got there and hoisted the girl on his lap.

The Sunny had spotted a small boat in the middle of the ocean and Zoro had gone to check it out. The crew protested but Zoro took none of it. He had just jumped into the water and swam to the boat. There he found the girl and he was about to head back with her when the storm reached them and the sky cracked with rain and thunder.

Now, Zoro was soaked to the bone with a sixteen year old in his arms, trying to keep her warm. The girl clung to him as if her live depended on it, which it probably did. Zoro looked over the side of the boat just to see the Sunny disappear, though her light was still visible. Zoro grabbed onto the side of the boat as it rocked more and almost made them capsize. He groaned and held on tightly as the boat tipped. He fell into the ice cold water and lost his grip on the girl. To his shock, she sank like a rock. He swam to grab her and caught the end of her shirt. He hauled her up and broke the surface, gasping for air. The girl coughed out inhaled water and held onto his shirt for dear life. Zoro searched for the small boat but couldn't find it anywhere. He cursed and tried his best to stay afloat.

"Zoro!" a voice called him.

Zoro looked up to see Sanji using his sky-walk to get to them. The green haired man sighed in relief and reached out to grab Sanji's outstretched hand. Sanji hoisted them out of the water and used his sky-walk to get back to the Sunny. Zoro didn't know how long it took, sense of time had left him. He was cold, sleepy and probably going to be sick. But he held on, just for a while longer. He grabbed the girl a bit tighter and felt her hands grip his shirt.

"Thank you."

Zoro strained to hear her soft voice but as soon as he heard those simple words, he smiled. He nuzzled the girls head and grinned. Sanji finally reached the Sunny and collapsed with his two passengers. The blond was worn out from carrying them. Chopper rushed to them immediately and Nami brought Sanji a blanket. Zoro saw the girl get a blanket and he could feel one being draped over his shoulders. He smiled once, before promptly passing out.

* * *

**This was it, I hope you enjoyed. Till next chapter!**

**~Rebecca**


	2. Possessed?

**Hey everyone. Glad to see you all here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want certain things in this book please review. I like to take request. I am already busy with one so yeah. I want your input in the story, if you have any that is. I hope to hear from you all. Bye~**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes to see red. He frowned as the red seemed to vanish for a second before coming back. He blinked a few times to get a more clear vision. He stared at red eyes. Zoro flew up and threw the covers of his body. The girl screamed and Chopper rushed into the room seconds later, trying to tell Zoro to lie down.

"What happened?" Zoro asked.

Chopper bit his lip and his blue nose twitched. "You passed out as soon as Sanji brought you back on board, but you wouldn't let go of this girl, look."

Zoro looked up to see that his hand was clasped around the girls wrist. She seemed to notice too and smiled. Zoro let go of her, but she didn't pull back. She smiled again and tipped her head at him in thanks. Zoro grinned at her and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Anything else I missed?" he asked.

Chopper shook his head, but seemed to rethink. "Yes, one thing. This girl seems to know Brook, we don't know how yet, she only shouted his name and looked surprised at him, then she went quiet."

Zoro glanced at her and she just smiled. "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl fiddled with her soft green shirt for a moment before she answered in a sweet, soft, voice, "I'm Bell, Bell Rylan."

Chopper's eyes widened at the name. "From the Rylan family! The Tenryuubito!" he said.

Bell nodded her head, her pink hair falling in front of her face. "Yes, I am the only descendant from that family."

Chopper couldn't believe his ears and he stared at the sixteen year old. "Alright, I'm going to do a medical examination on you." he said to distract himself.

Bell nodded her head and went to sit next to Zoro. Zoro scooted to the side to give her room.

"First of your name is Bell Rylan, correct?" Chopper asked to which Bell nodded. "You have pink hair and red eyes, completely natural," he glanced at her and she nodded again. "You are 1,60 centimeters tall and you are sixteen years old," Chopper finished.

"Actually, I'm 141 years old," Bell said.

Zoro and Chopper sputtered out and stared at her. "What?" they both asked at the same time.

Bell smiled and said, "I ate a Devil Fruit called the Nashi Nashi No Mi. It means I cannot age and I will not die unless my head in severed from my body."

Zoro stared at her in absolute awe. "So, you're stuck in this body?" he asked.

Bell smiled, mischief gracing her lips, and said, "Maybe."

Zoro groaned and laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes and wondered what was happening right now. Chopper ruffled a few more papers and left the room. Bell didn't move from her spot so Zoro opened his eyes. He watched as she fiddled with her shirt again, lifting it and pulling it back. It looked like she was stretching it out. He frowned and sat up. She turned to him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Bell rolled her eyes at the question. She stretched the shirt once more and stood. "Stretching it, obviously."

Zoro chuckled and asked, "Yeah, but why?"

Bell smirked and said, "Just you watch!"

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Sanji sneezed loudly.

He sighed and wiped his nose for the umpteenth time. Ussop, who was sitting at the dinner table, looked at him with a worried glance. Sanji turned away and returned to the soup he was making.

"Are you sure your not sick?" Ussop asked.

Sanji growled and turned, opening his mouth to yell at the man as anther coughing fit overtook him. Ussop stood and handed him a towel. Sanji had no choice and grabbed it, coughing into it. Ussop shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Sanji heard him call for Chopper and he sighed. He knew what he must look like to the others. His cheeks were flushed, just like his forehead and his nose. He sneezed and coughed every five seconds and his legs were trembling to keep him upright.

_"I'm not sick!"_ he had shouted earlier.

But now he had to take back those words. Sanji sagged against the counter and sat on the floor. He had a blanket wrapped around his body and he shivered. The door opened again and Sanji glanced over the counter to see Zoro following Ussop inside. He groaned softly and laid his head against the counter, closing his eyes. He could hear Ussop whisper to Zoro, but he didn't care. That was until his body was lifted by someone. He yelped and his eyes shot open.

"What the!" Sanji yelped.

Zoro groaned as the blond struggled in his hold, but managed to keep him off the ground. Sanji cursed and kicked, but Zoro didn't let go as he walked to their respective cabins. He laid Sanji on his bed and Chopper jumped up the bed. He laid his hoof on Sanji's forehead and then on his throat.

"I'm not sick," Sanji tried again.

Chopper glared at him and Sanji shut up. He didn't want an angry reindeer after him. Chopper trotted around the room, gathering his medicine and giving it to Sanji. Zoro was watching them intently when the door opened and the girl walked in. Zoro looked at her and nodded. Sanji wondered why she was so attached to the swordsman. Zoro knelt next to her and laid his hand on her head. She whispered something to him and he smiled. Sanji scowled, he wanted her attention too.

The girl walked to him and smiled at him sweetly. She laid her hand on his and closed her eyes. She seemed to read him from the inside and Sanji froze. He opened his mouth to speak as the girl turned to Chopper. She talked to him in hushed tones, pulling Zoro in too. Zoro seemed to nod every now and then, stealing glances at Sanji too.

"What the heck is going on?" Sanji demanded.

Zoro turned to him and stalked up to the bed. He laid his hand on Sanji's forehead and bit his lip.

"Go to sleep, shitty cook. This is not for your ears to hear," Zoro said as he punched Sanji in his gut.

Sanji doubled over and coughed, dark spots filling his vision. He felt himself fall down and hit the bed. Someone covered his eyes and everything was dark. He heard someone laugh evilly and he screamed.

o-o-o

Sanji sat up in the bed, screaming his lungs out. He gasped and clutched at his chest. Was that a dream? Sanji looked around slowly, scanning his eyes over the room. He took in everything slowly. He sighed and let go of his chest. The door suddenly flew open and Sanji stared at Chopper. He felt sweat run down his head and he felt lightheaded. Chopper rushed to him and made him lay back down.

"Whats going on?" Sanji asked, his voice cracking.

"You've been having hallucinations for the past two hours," Chopper replied. "Every time you wake up screaming and so forth."

Sanji frowned and laid a hand on his head. It was hot, very hot. "I have a fever?" he asked.

Chopper nodded his head. "You got so sick from saving Zoro that you ended up having a bad fever, you've been asleep for three whole days now. The hallucinations coming, as I said, two hours earlier."

Sanji coughed softly and let his heavy eyelids fall closed. He breathed out once, and sucked in air that was heavy and hot. He heard Chopper talk to him, but couldn't make out what he was saying. At last, sweat bliss of darkness finally overtook him and he felt nothing.

* * *

Chopper's face looked worried as he walked out of Sanji's room. Nami glanced at him and asked,

"Well, how is he?"

Chopper looked up at her and shook his furry head. "Not good, he still has a high fever. He's still dreaming and it seems to be bad."

Nami bit her lip. "He's so sick, I wonder why? Zoro seems to be doing at least a little better, after sleeping for three days."

Chopper nodded somberly. He lifted up his bag with medical bag and walked away from the door. Nami could hear Sanji moan again on the other side, apparently another dream had started and she wondered why it just went on and on. Then she turned and followed Chopper back to the deck. The tiny doctor walked onto the deck were a pink haired girl and the other members of the crew were waiting.

"So, how is he?" Luffy asked.

Chopper lifted his head and sighed, "He's not good, his fever won't go down and the dreams are getting worse. I have no idea what the cause is."

Luffy bit his lip and glanced at Zoro. The swordsman was still a bit pale, and Bell was holding his hand still. Luffy walked up to them and removed Bell's hand from Zoro's. Zoro frowned but said nothing. Luffy watched the swordsman for while before turning to Bell.

"What are you?" He asked.

Everyone gasped at the question.

Bell raised her brow and stared at Luffy. "Human?" she said.

Luffy rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, but what devil fruit did you eat and why does it affect Zoro and Sanji?"

Bell seemed to flare red for a second before she pulled her hand out of Luffy's grip. An evil grin appeared on her face and her eyes changed from red to black.

"Not what I am, but who I am!" she yelled out.

Luffy gulped and realized he just released a monster. This was going to be bad.

_Bell was being possessed. _

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter on Sound The Bell. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time. **

**~Bye**

**~Rebecca**


End file.
